1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a business card reader (BCR) with a replaceable charging cradle, and particularly to a business card reader combined with a charging cradle, wherein the charging cradle is replaceable and applying to a digital electronic device for charging and transmitting data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the busy business today, the personal digital assistant (PDA) is more and more popular. However it is not so convenient when inputting business cards, the user usually must input one card by one card by writing or typing. Therefore, there is an invention of business card reader (BCR) which is supported the PDA. The user just put business cards into the BCR, the data of card will be stored in personal computer (PC) after optical recognizing. Then after hot sync the PDA with PC, the data will be transmitted into the PDA. However the BCR is separate with the PDA and can not charge the PDA. It is not so convenient.
Therefore, the present invention is directed against the disadvantages of the prior art, and designs a BCR combined with a charging cradle and also solves the problem between different cradles of different PDA. The present invention even can apply on other digital electronic devices that need charging, for example: a cell phone combined with a PDA, or a cell phone, especially the cell phone can transmit images, so that the user can input images into the cell phone without photographing device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a business card reader (BCR) with a replaceable charging cradle, particular to a business card reader combined with a charging cradle, wherein the charging cradle is module designing and replaceable for adapting to different digital electronic devices, so that the designers do not need develop molds again so as to economize cost.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention according to one aspect thereof provides a business card reader with a replaceable charging cradle comprising a charging cradle having a connector for connecting with a digital electronic product, and a flat cable connected to a bottom of the charging cradle, wherein the flat cable is formed with a plug on a distal end thereof; a shell formed with an upper opening for receiving the charging cradle, a plurality of outlets formed on a side wall thereof, and a front opening formed thereon; a base accommodated in the shell, comprising a bottom board, a pivoting seat protruding from a top surface of the bottom board, a scanning unit mounted on the pivoting seat, and a paper-feeding seat disposed before the scanning unit, wherein the paper-feeding seat is formed with a cutout adjacent the scanning unit; and a printed circuit board (PCB) comprising a power connector mounted on an edge thereof, at least one outputting connector mounted adjacent an edge thereof, a socket mounted thereon for received the plug of the flat cable, and a sensor mounted thereon corresponding to the cutout.